In the Land of Mare
by ofclocksandviolets
Summary: All Adora Claire wanted to do was write novels. One's with beautifully long words, adventure, and romance. But, there were a few things standing in the way of the fulfillment of this dream. One of them being that, she was fifteen year old girl living in New York City in the year 1899. Another of them being, she practically had no time to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Its Ofclocksandviolets, I just watched the Newsies in the recent past and fell in love enough to write a story, give it a try please, even if the grammer and spelling maybe bad. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 _Chapter 1_

The first thing Adora smelled when she awoke, was parchment, and the second was ink. She slowly opened her tired, green eyes, and sat up slowly. Her back popped, and the bones in her left hand were stiff. Adora, sighed in pure contentment when she pushed her arms toward the slope of her bedroom ceiling. The muscles moaned, and her bones creaked. Adora then turned her groggy gaze toward the parchment sitting on her desk covered with her own smooth pen. The lines were smudged slightly, and much to her disgust a drool stain was on the left of the page. Adora well resting her face on her chin read her work from late last night. At first she smiled slightly pleased with herself, and then scowled. Adora after she finished reading, crumpled the paper up while mumbling "far too many adjectives."

She then, desiring to look at some more pleasant than her current writing, gazed out her bedroom window. Adora's window was large, circular, and held a perfect view of the sky across the bay. The sun was rising with the same slow ease of Adora herself. The concert buildings of Manhatten, even in the distance visibly punctured the sky. The morning sky dyed the harbor. Coloring the sea various hues of, lavender, pale pinks, and yellow. The Brooklyn bridge, glowed with a majestic intimidation, and promise that strength could always be found. Adora, since her first days here always found the bridge, reflected those that lived beyond it. Adora, enjoyed the view best without her thin sliver glasses on. She enjoyed how the shapes blurred, and the colors blended creating an impressionist piece of art work; symmetric from a distance, and individualized close up.

Adora, curled her freckled toes gazing out the window a few moments longer, basking in the metropolitan beauty of the city. A serene emotion cloaking her. Peace, was why Adora loved waking up early.

"Adora Marie Claire!" Her Mother bellowed from downstairs, breaking the peace. Her accent a thick boasturous Irish. Adora, felt her body jolt ever so slightly before regaining her sense of self. "If ye do not get yer toosh a moving, ye'll be late!" Her Mother continued. Her voice loud and companion to the sound of dough being slammed on the old wood of the cutting boad. Adora could just pictured her as she leaped from her wooden desk chair, placing her glasses on her face. Margaret Claire, was moving the dough with the heal of her freckled hand. Sweat already on her forehead, green eyes that matched Adora's trained on the dough. Her the arms of her shirt rolled up to the elbow, and the most of her apron covered in flower. Another slam resonated from the bakery's kitchen, this one louder showing a short temper. "I don't hear any movin' lass!" This caused Adora to jump to the, chest of drawers at the other end of her humble room and began to gather clothes. She pulled her pale pink night gown over her blonde head. Her freckled frame shivered, after being exposed to the morning chill. She moved quickly, getting dressed.

First, was her underdress. Then unfortunately a corset, that Adora always struggled in lacing up. It used to be left behind, but Adora knew that her mother would check after the incident of September fourth. As Adora began to button up her white blouse, her Mother once again bellowed shaking the whole house. Adora was too focused on buttoning the many buttons correctly to hear what was said. But she did her her brother, Fredrick shout from his room next door. "MA! Please remind me why the whole house must be awoken at sunrise because Adora has school!?" He shouted through the wood of his door, his voice cracking every other word or so. Something, Adora thought would stop after he turned sixteen. "Perhaps, if little Dory didn't stay up until the devil's hours of the night, reading she would wake up on her own." Adora as she pulled on her black stocking, and her white bloomers heard, Barnabas said a floor down. His own accented voice, seeping through the floor boards. "Well when either of ye lads get into a private school only because of yer wits, I'll stop me bellowing." Adora's Mother snapped back, and began lecturing them, as she did when they complained through the walls a floors boards. Groans of exasperation could be heard from either boys, and their roomates, Marcus and Harrison. Adora's smirked a little, placing her glasses on her face, as her mother shook the house asking why her brothers weren't more studious. She laced up her brown boots, and grabbed the school bag that hung on her desk chair. She filled it with the missing books, and papers alike. Adora then left her room, pulling the door shut when it resisted. Her father often cursed the doors in this house "bloody ancient things" he would say, mustache scowling.

"Adora! Where are ye?!" Her Mother shouted once more, slamming the dough. "Good lord Maggie! I believe you have woken up the whole street by now!" Adora heard her father, Fergus Claire, shout from their shared room. "I'm coming Ma!" Adora yelled as she quicken her walk, down the hall. Receiving an ugly scowl from her younger sister, Ophelia who had peeked her brown head from her room. Adora, jogged down the first of three flights of stairs, listening to the exchange between her folks. "Shut it Gus, and get yer arse out here and help me with the bread!"

"Woman-"

"Oh no! Don't ye woman me Fergus Donovan Claire!" Adora's Mother had a habit of using middle names when she was particularly peeved.

As Adora walked, passed Barnabas' room she heard her eldest brother Marcus grumbled "now you've done it da." She smiled, listening to her parents exchange, rounding the first banister before descending a second and a third set of stairs. When Adora entered the kitchen, her Mother was vigorously stamping out dough into round circles. She was in the middle of chewing out her father, the metal stamp slamming with each word she said. Adora snagged an already baked biscuit off the cooling rack. Hissing as it burned her fingers. This minor noise broke, her mother speech and stamping. "Alright" she said sternly her blonde hair piled on top of her head. "Lemme have a look at ye?" Adora sighed and turned so her back faced her mother. Margaret, smoothed a hand over the back of Adora's shirt feeling for the laces of her corest. Satisfied, Adora's mother smacked her rear "alright now scat my dear." Adora kissed her mother on the check before shouting her farewells to the rest of her family. "Bye Da, Barny, Freddie, Ophelia, Marcus, Diana, Harry, and Winnie!" A few grumbled "goodbyes" were replied and one "get out of here ye pest!" From a particularly grumpy Fredrick.

Just before she left, Adora dawned a light coat and her favorite hat. It was made of a light tan straw, with a pale blue ribbon. It was once her mother's, back when she lived in Ireland. Adora tugged it firmly on to her blonde head, and left her home.

The street, was partially empty except the few early morning commuters such as herself. Not even the sun was all the way up, and none of the Newsies were out yet making their calls. It was just Adora, and the sound of a strangers foot steps as well as her own. Adora, when she was out in the morning didn't particularly like the quite. Sure she adored it while in the comfort of her own home, but out here in the city streets, it was eerie. Adora's imagination ran wild while out here; murders lurked in the shadowed allies, pick pockets in barrels, and even a few sick smiled monsters on the roof tops. To quench her dangerous thoughts, Adora fished around her nap sack for a book. It was an old one, the cover water stained, and even burned in some parts. It was once her grandmother's favorite, it was Shakespeare, it was Hamlet. Given it was a not a novel, but Adora made a exception for her grandmother and Shakespeare. Adora turned one of the tattered pages to where she left off, somewhere in Act III.

Adora knew the way to her school by heart, and could if she tried walk in blindly. In fact she did try once, but it took her twice as long and was very late. Mother gave her the scolding of her life for that, and took away her dear books. Adora, mentally grimaced at the memory, a whole week with out even the paper to read. Adora, never tried to walk to school blindly again. Instead she settled for, glancing from the page every so often and quickening her steps. She rounded her street and walked down toward the street leading toward the bridge just past the docks. Adora paused a moment to look down at the docks. Some old ware houses stood vigil over the wooden peninsulas. Adora remembered hearing from her friend that in one of those ware houses lived the Brooklyn Newsies and their king.

Adora heard the king was many things about the boy king, most were fictious. She had heard he was, a dangerous boy, with a sneer that could frighten even the most cold blooded criminal. She had heard he controlled the news ring, dined with murders and cheats alike. Adora, could spend hours telling about what she had heard not what she knew. Because, frankly nobody knew anything concert about the King of Brooklyn.

The king was a myth a legend, and most of New York had a tale to contribute to the pile of urband fictious splendor.

Even some of the girls in her school, had heard of him many had tall tales of a kid no older than herself.

Adora's favorite version of the king was told by a class mate. Bobby Heart, a girl with jewel like eyes, said once that the king was a vicious boy who had his heart cut out from him and replaced with a pocket watch. She then later also said that it was so he didn't have to feel anymore, and could live forever.

Her other favorite rumor surrounding the king, was he once was a boy pirate and had his own ship. Before it was burned down, and he washed up on the Brooklyn shore water logged.

Many more rumors flew around her class room and the streets of the most respected and feared Newsie of New York. Each more fantastical than the last.

Adora walked away from the docks, and turned her face to her book. Her thoughts now swimming with the other horror stories, and rumors surrounding the child king. She often tried to picture him in her head, and it always different. She would think him tall, and short. Sometimes he had dark hair others light. He was never the same in her head. Adora couldn't help but think that sometimes she had already seen him. On the streets of Brooklynn, selling papers. This was the most frustrating thought, because she could never place a face nor could she picture him really selling papers. Sitting on a throne of them, but not selling them. She wasn't even sure why he was often on her mind, perhaps Adora thought he would make an excellent children's book. He may not be the hero, but he could be a great villain.

Adora began her trek across the large suspension bridge, and devoured her novel. Her thoughts no longer plagued by the King of Brooklynn and his sneer. It took Adora a long while walk the eight miles and then some to reach a halfway point to her school. By the time Adora stopped to rest a moment, and wait for her companions as she did most mornings, at the statue of a bearded man outside of the Pulitzer news building, her feet hurt very bad. The sun was all the way up, erasing the early dawn, and coloring the sky a lovely blue. Adora, caught her breath and tucked her book back into her nap sack. She gazed up at the Pulitzer news building, the head lines where already written in the front on a large black board in white chalk. Reading them Adora sighed "those poor boys, those headlines are awful, I suppose only the crafty will survive."

She could hear the voices of news boys shouting at each other in a language of their own. Slurring letters, and altering words. Adora, sighed and took out a pocket watch from the waist of her coat. She clicked it open and observed the time, "where are they?" Adora whispered to herself. She looked around, and watched as the newsboys filed out with papers in their arms. "Adora!" A voice behind her called. Adora, walked around to the other side of the statue and found one of two people she was looking for. Her brown hair was without a hat, and was tamed into a reluctant braid. Her own school skirt was slightly wind blown and wrinkled. "Hollie, I'm over here" the girl in question turned to face Adora with a grin. Her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun. "There you are Shakespeare, have you seen Ellie?" Adora shook her head, pale blonde curls bouncing "no not yet, you got a little something." Adora pointed to a spot of what appeared to be white oil paint on Hollis' face. Hollis lifted her hand and wiped around her face, causing Adora to laugh. "What's so funny?" A new voice asked from behind Adora, visibly out of breath. Adora whipped her head around "your late Ellie." Eleanor trotted over to the pair standing by the statue, her pale hands griping a black violin case and a school bad. Her red hair flying about uncontrolably. Eleanor sighed, as she came to a halt, her red curly hair deflating slightly "I know my cat got out!"

Adora sighed, "Oscar is the most misbehaved cat I have ever heard of." Ellie practically growled "I know!" Hollie smiled before looping her arms with those of her best friends. "Come along now girls, I believe Mrs. Heart will be most displeased if we are tardy." Adora and Ellie nodded in agreement as they began to walk. Adora looked around the street, with a searching gaze. "Adora what are you looking for?" Eleanor asked still trying to catch her breath. "A Newsie" was her simple reply. Hollis arched a brow "a specific Newsie?" Adora catching onto what she was implying, a blush decorated her face "no I merely want my paper."

Eleanor giggled "oh Hollie don't you know? Romance is a forgein to novelist, as well as sunshine, and social gatherings." Adora rolled her eyes "I missed tea one time because, I needed to finish a very important book, and I never hear the end of it." Hollis laughed a merry way, that echoed in the streets, and cause many people to turn their way. "Oh please, Adora it was at least three times." Adora sighed "when I finish my first book you will eat your words." Eleanor pointed with her hand that held her violin "there's a few!" A few feet away from them were three Newsies walking, with papers slung over their shoulders. Two of them were taller, older boys, and one was much younger as well as smaller. The blonde was familiar to Adora, she was sure she had bought a few papers from him once or twice. She never asked his name. Never needed to.

"Come on then let's catch 'em!" Hollis cried and began to jog tugging her friends along. "Hollie! Slow down!" Adora cried moving her hand to hold her hat in place so it didn't fly away. The trio of girls caught up to the boys, rounding so they faced them. The tallest of the boys, the familiar one, had greasy blonde hair, and a cowboy hat. His grin was cocky and his posture the same. The second tallest had dark curly hair, hidden under a news' boy cap and glittering blue eyes. The younger boy, who only looked about seven or so resembled the other boy, with dark hair and glittering eyes.

"Can we help you goils?" The blonde boy asked. "Yes" Adora began, moving to fish a coin from her pocket "I would like a paper." Her voice took on a much meger tone, when talking to strangers and there was something about the blonde boy's gaze that made her shy. Perhaps it was how he oozed confidence and the only time Adora had any of that was on paper. "Yeah?" The blonde smirked. Adora held out a nickel for him to take while pushing up her circular glasses. "You seem like a nice goil, I feels I should tell ya that it's a pretty crumy pape. Headline being bad and all." The blonde said, well the taller of the dark haired boys eyed Hollis. Adora couldn't blame him, she was quite pretty in a very quite way. "That's alright, I buy them for the words" Adora said. The blonde witha confused look, handed her a paper which she took swiftly.

"Words?" The taller dark haired one said. "Yes Adora here collects words" Hollis spoke with a small laugh. The trio looked at the friends with confused faces. Eleanor explained further "Adora wants to be a writer." The blonde nodded "yeah? Like ?Mark Twain?" Adora smiled kindly "no like Jane Austen."

"Who?"

"Nevermind"

The dark haired boy spoke next "what about you what's your name?" He asked Hollis. "Hollis Holloway" she unlinked her arm from Adora and offered him her hand. "My friends call me Hollie, what's your name?" The boy clasped her hand "David Jacob." They held hands longer than the normal friendly handshake.

"I'm Jack Kelley, and this is Davey's little brother Les." The blonde, or now Jack Kelley said with an eye roll directed toward David, shaking hands with Adora and then Eleanor. "Eleanor McNally, and Shakespeare over here is Adora Claire." Eleanor said shaking hands with Jack and then Les. "Eh! Shakespeare I like it" Jack Kelley grinned. "Just Adora please" she whispered checking her pocket watch. Her eyes widen at the time "girls, we have to get going otherwise we will be late." Her friends nodded in understanding, while David asked "going where? " Hollis answered him first "Saint Mary's Girls School, Headmistress Heart isn't keen on tardyness." Jack raised his eyebrows "ooh private school girls, talking to us lowly Newsies eh?" Adora wrinkled her nose at this, and his tone. It was too defensive, the way he said it, like she was some stuck up snot "yes, we were awarded scholarships last year." Eleanor must have heard the same tone for she added on "yeah, for our wits and intellect, Hollie is the top of our class." Hollis blushed as the compliment "Ellie you know all three of us are tied." Adora and Eleanor smiled at their friend and her modesty. "Either way we must be going thank you for the paper." Adora said turning her friends back in the direction of their school and lead them in a trot. "Goodbye!" She heard David call.

"So" Eleanor began, looking at Hollis "What was that?" Hollis looked at her with at confused face "what was what?" Eleanor smile wickedly "that face you made at David, you looked like something out an Austen book." Hollis looked down at the street, blushing "I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about." Adora laughed "oh please Hollie, Ellie is right your eyes glazed over, you fancy the lad!" Hollis put up a defensive "how could I fancy a boy I just met?"

"Love at first sight."

"That's stuff for novels, not Mahatten."

Adora and Eleanor teased Hollis all the way up the gray steps to equally gray brick building of their school. They slipped into the seats in their class room just in time. Mrs. Gare was already in the classrooms front, writing that day's english lesson on the board. The sun floated through the second floor windows, giving the room's dust a fairytale like quailty. Adora, laid out her school supplies, and removed her hat as well as her coat.

She tucked the straw hat underneath her desk, and smoothed out her blonde curls. Mrs. Gare turned to face her class with a pleasent smile, and with the hair that Adora envied. It was the same shade as hers and thickness. But Mrs. Gare's was always pined away from her oval face in an intricate palette. Adora scarcely did anything but brush it, letting the crazed curls flow down her back. She just didn't feel like she had the right fingers to fix her hair, Mrs. Gare's were always cleaned and manicured. Adora's were ink stained and covered in the same freckles that spotted the rest of her. "Okay ladies shall we begin?" Mrs. Gare cooed. With those words Adora felt the school day pass with the same lulling ease as always.

It was all normal, the way time slowed well she sat in the hard chair in the very center of the class. The sunlight and the dust. Her daily comparison of herself and what many considered a successful women. It was a mundane routine that she was sure wasn't anything she would read about. But, Adora some how felt school wouldn't be school without those things.

When the class was dismissed, Adora packed her things away and dawned her coat along with her hat. She left the school with Hollis, and Eleanor laughing about how Hollis nearly tripped over her dressed down the stairs. "It's far too long!" She cried recovering from the near fall. Adora covered her mouth as she giggled and boarder line snorting. The trio walked, laughing. "Hollie perhaps you should invest in higher heal boots, or a tailor" Eleanor smiled. "Or she needs to visit a medcine woman who can make people grow with some elixture." Hollis scowled at Adora "your one to talk! You're only five foot and that's being generous!" Adora smirked "but I haven't tripped over my skirt yet." Hollis sighed.

The trio walked a few more blocks, before parting ways with a smile and a farewell. Adora watched as her friends disappeared into the crowd of New Yorkers bustling about. They had things to do for parents before dinner, and cats to catch in Eleanor ' s case.

With a sigh, Adora took the paper from her nap sack and began to finally read it. Her feet continued in the walk back to her home in Brooklynn. They moved slowly with a small protest, but she paid no mind to it. Adora instead devoured the words in the paper. She walked only a few blocks before she heard a

"Shakespeare!" Adora whipped her head around until she spotted Jack, with David and Les in tow. It took her a moment to remember them from their brief encounter that morning. They were running right at her with pressed urgency. "Just Adora" she said as they approached. Jack stopped a moment "I got a favor to ask of ya if a tall man with a black coat comes round this way asking about us. Tell 'em you didn't see us." Adora didn't have time to respond because he and his companions ran off too quickly. Adora watched them dissappear into an alleyway. She shrugged her shoulders, and continued to read her paper before the man she was warned about stopped her.

He clamped a hand over her shoulder, and looked at her with beady eyes "Miss did you happen to see three boys come by here, one with a cowboy hat in particular." Adora was too stunned by the man's appearence. He was indeed tall and very creepy. She shook her head 'no' and wiggled her shoulder out of the man's grasp. She stuck her nose back in the paper, and walked away leaving the man behind. Adora, fell into her peaceful reading once more. She walked a few more blocks in her route home, before once again being stopped again by Jack Kelley and his band.

"Shakespeare!" He called at her before seizing her hand and whipping her whole body around. She dropped her paper on the ground much to her dismay and was forced to run with the boys. "It's Adora let go of me!" She cried angerly moving her wrist. "Not till we are safe!" Was the only response she received besides the ocassional huff and puff from the brothers behind her. Jack lead them through a dark door before, stopping finally.

The door lead to what seemed to be back stage of some small play house. It smelled of oil and cheap perfume. There were sand bags lining a wall weighing down thick curtains, and a set of wooden stairs leading to a small room that gave off a warm glow. Adora, heard the boys bickering behind her about one thing or another. Adora tuned them out as she caught her own breath, only listening when the word refuge was said.

"Refuge?" She repeated. Jack and David looked at her, both seeming to have forgotten her presence. "Yeah, it's where they put ya when yer an orphan and break the law." David gave Jack a glare "so what did ya do to get put in?" He spat out the words, causing Jack to dangerously walked toward David. Adora thought perhaps she should do something, but she couldn't move.

"I was starvin' so I stole some food."

"Some food?"

"Yeah"

"How'd ya get out" this time Les spoke up, tearing Jack gaze from his brother. "I rode out on some big shot ' s carriage" he said to the boy who looked up in admiration. "Lemme guess" David began "the mayor?" He ask with an attitude. Jack fixed a hard gaze on him "no Theodore Roosevelt, ever 'eard of him?"

Just as Adora feared a fight may break out between the two a women's voice came from the room. "Oh no, out out!" It said as a red haired women appeared from the top of the stairs. Adora could smell her perfume from where she stood by the musty sand bags. Jack quickly ascended the stairs saying "now you wouldn't throw me out without a kiss good by would you Medda?" The red haired women smiled before saying "aw Jack, how ya been kid?" She asked bringing him into a hug.

Adora once again only gathered bits and pieces of conversation between the sweet smelling women and the boys. She was focusing on not sneezing, for where she stood still holding her school bag was extremely dusty. Her ears perked up when Jack said "and this here is Shakespeare." He smiled a cocky grin, and gesture a hand toward her. Adora stepped over to shake Medda's hand "I'm Adora Claire, not Shakespeare." Medda chuckled "I think not your far too pretty, and alive for that matter." Adora blushed at the compliment.

"Medda we need a place to lie low for a while" Jack said in a very secretive matter. Medda nodding in understanding, Adora decided that was when she should take her leave. "I must be going, my Mother will be wondering where I am." The others looked at her, Jack was the only one to speak "Come on Shakespeare stay." Adora shook her head, curls swinging under her hat. "Jack, please Adora, and I sorry but I must like I said Mother will be wondering." "But he might still be lurking, it's why we grabbed ya in the first place. We think he saw you see us the second time around." Adora smiled "I'm a intelligent girl, I can take care of myself." Jack, David, and Les smiled the older ones a little aprehensively. Adora looked at Medda "a pleasure to meet you." Medda curtsied "and to you dear."

Jack grinned and held out his hand for Adora to shake "thanks for not ratting us out back there." Adora shook Jack's hand and then David's when he held his out. "Make it home safe" he said. Les and Adora shared a nodd before she left for home.

When she walked through the front door, Adora's feet were groaning and her mother called from the kitchen. "Adora! How was yer day lass?"

Adora unlaced her shoes before discarding them by the door, she would get them later. She smelled her mother's potato soup, and could hear the large silver knife against the cutting board. Judging by oder that was floating all through the house, her mother was currently cutting up cabage.

"It was alright, met some Newsies learned about the revolutionary war" Adora said as she carried her bag into the family kitchen, and dinning room. There were two, kitchens that is. One strickly for the family bakery, and another for the Clare's personal use. Adora's mother ruled them both with an iron fist. Her father managed the finances, and was a lawyer at some large firm use name she could never remember for some reason. Perhaps it was too long an complicated.

Adora entered the dinning room where Barnabas, Fredrick, Harrison, and her Father sat in their respective chairs. It was a familiar sight her brothers were doing homework, and her father managing the income and what not of the bakery. Diana, Winnifred, Marcus, and Ophelia were the only ones missing from the oak table. It was Friday, and that meant Marcus stayed late to study, Ophelia and Winnifred had piano lessons next door with Mrs. Nabb, and Diana was at voice lessons with Lady Cathrine two houses down.

"Newsies eh?" Adora's father asked through his mustache and not looking up from his papers. Adora settled herself into her own chair, and pulled out her own homework. "Did ya meet the demon king?" Harrison piped in, his wild eyebrows raised. Adora shook her head "no I bought it in Mahatten." Harrison put on a relived face "oh thank heavens I feared you had a run it with the demon king. Little thing like you wouldn't have made it out alive." Adora smirked ignoring him "I bought it, from some character named Jack Kelley." Her father chuckled "sounds like a cowboy's" Adora nodded in agreement "had a hat like one."

Fredrick, looked up from his homework, his dark hair falling in his brown eyes slightly. "How come you spend your allowance on a ruddy paper every week?" He asked. Baranabas chimed in "yeah and ya never buy in Brooklyn ya know some of me mates are Newsies. Hurts their feelings that me kid sister won't buy their ruddy papers." Baranabas clutched his heart in mock hurt, and whipped away an imaginary tear from his green eyes.

Adora rolled her eyes "I like the paper, their interesting enough, and the words are always interesting." She said pointing her pencil at Fredrick. Adora then turned her gaze at Barnabas "you know I am never around in the morning by the time they start selling. So you can tell your friends my sincere apologies and find some one else." Harrison smirked "you sure you aren't just scared of the devil king, and that he might devour your soul?" Adora wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes "how can some who doesn't exist scare me? He's just a fantasy, a fairy tale. I'm positive he is just some other starving kid."

Barnabas shook his head grimly "oh no, I met him once when I was with Dottie he had these horrible eyes with and these gastly teeth looked like fangs they did. His sneer shook me very soul when I saw him he was eating a bird on his wooden perch in the warehouse. He glared at me and rasped a 'what are ya lookin' at?' It was only 'cause of Dottie I made it home, or I may have ended up like the bird."

Adora shivered at his tale before uddering a sarcastic "I'm petrified." Margaret choose at that moment to swoop in, her hand drying on her apron "och I feel so bad for those poor boys." She walked more into the room and placed a hand on the back of her father's chair "poor things starving every night, barely living ah ghost ' s life." Every one nodded in agreement, Adora the only one who spoke up "wish we could do something."

"Prehaps there is."

This got her mother's thoughts a rolling, Adora could see the gears turning past the green of her eyes. She stood like that a long time before, her hand on her husband's chair before vanishing back into the kitchen to check on the soup.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, used to the odd behavior of Margaret when she was in thought.

Adora, finally looked down at her homework for the first time she had sat down to do it. She scowled, it was Math and Adora loathed Math. Adora was as he father often said "piss poor" at it. Adora, looked over at her father then at Fredrick both were scribbling on their respective papers. Fredrick was looking particular frustrated, Adora eyed the paper and saw it was English, and then decided to strike a deal. She took a piece of scrap paper and scribbled a message on it.

If you do my math I'll do your English.

Adora slide the paper to Fredrick who looked at it, wrote a reply, and slide it back.

No can do sorry, I got in a load of trouble the last time.

Adora, wrinkled her nose as she read but knew the reply wasn't a no she had to sweeten the deal. She looked at her father, one more time to make sure he was too busy to catch on. Satisfied that he was lock away in his work, she wrote another message, and slide it over to Fredrick.

I'll do your English the next two, and you can have my desert the next three nights

Adora watched as Fredrick weighed the offer, and then write a reply. He slide the paper swiftly a crossed the table.

Deal

Adora smiled with triumph, and slide her homework over to Fredrick who did the same. Adora smiled looking down at the eleventh grade English, and at the fact her homework was in good hands. Fredrick was very good at Math, he wants to be a banker.

The five members of the Claire family worked in the dinning room peacefully on their own respective task. That was until Margaret Claire exclaimed "och! I've got it!" Adora, her father, and her three brothers jumped in their seats. "What was that Maggie?" Adora's father called with mild concern. "I said I've got it!" Adora's Mother bellowed from the kitchen before entering the dinning room. She move to stand to the left of her husband, with hands on her hips. "Got what my dear?" Adora's father asked, with furrowed brows.

"Gus, what do we normal do with the left over ' s after we close up?" She asked, even though everyone knew that she knew what they did with them. None the less Agusta answered "we usually sell them the next day or, throw the one's that soil easily away." She nodded "while why don't we give them to those boys." Adora's father still looked slightly perplexed "what boys?" He asked. Adora watched her mother scowl and sigh in exasperation "the Brooklyn Newsies Gus, we could give the goods that soil easy to them. We could send Barny down with a basket and he could hand them out their mates!" Adora's Mother cried with an brilliant smile.

Baranabas looked at her partially mortified "MA no! I can't look like the bloody pastry fairy in front of those blokes. They'll soak me!" Adora's Mother scowled at him "you'll look like the bloody pastry fairy every morning until I say other wise." Baranabas sighed defeated knowing that his mother's tone was the final nail on his manly coffin. Adora made the grave mistake of smirking at this and his catching it. "At least let me take Dory, she'll soften them up with her kindness so maybe I won't come home with a shiner everyday."

Adora sent her brother a dreadful scowl, that he matched with a wicked smirk. Adora looked away only to protest to her mother. "But Ma by the time I finish doing that, I'll be late to school!" Her Mother rested a hand on her dad's chair. "Och that's right, go with him on Saturday then, and Barny you take Ophelia the other days if ye be so scared about yer face." Before Adora or Barnabas could protest any further their mother vanished back into the kitchen. "Da talk some sense into her" Baranabas whisper to his father, and Adora nodded along in encouragement. Their father shook his head "you know I can't Barny, once your mother has her mind set on an idea, there's no stopping her or it." Adora and Barnabas sighed, they knew this was true.

Harrison smirked at their misery "look on the bright side Dory, ye get to meet the devil king tomorrow. Maybe when you offer up the mice pies he won't eat yer soul." He leaned in toward her wiggling his fingers and eyebrows. Adora scowled "sod off" she spat. Harrison did and turned his teasing toward Baranabas "and Barny it'll give Dottie a chance to see yer sensitive side." Baranabas scowled and swiftly kicked Harrison under the table causing him to yelp. The pair of them began to bicker, and their father sighed heavily.

"Harry, Barny stop yer bickering!" Their mother shouted from the kitchen. Her booming voice creating silence once more. Everyone once more working silently, two of the five being less happier then before.

"And Adora, Freddie switch yer homework back!"

Freddie looked up from Adora's Math homework in atonishment "she's a witch."

Adora smirked and slid his half done homework back, and Fredrick did the same. She turned her green eyes toward the paper, her thoughts turning toward tomorrow, and dreading it. She didn't know why though, part of her thought it was indeed because she feared the king slightly, but her most prideful self justified she read on Saturdays.

Adora knew it wasn't the latter.

 **well there's the start please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY! Ofclocksandviolets here again. I hope you all have been real swell! Sorry about being MIA I just started my freshman year of college and I have been swamped with homework, and such. Here's chapter 2 for you! I own only what is mine_

 **Chapter 2**

"Come on Dory hurry up!" Barnabas shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He tapped his foot with impatience, and crossed his thin arms. "Keep your pants on Barney!" Adora shouted at her brother descending the stairs, frowning with disdain. The pair of siblings glared at each other neither pleased with the activity their Mother was making them preform today. "Come on let's get this over with" Adora said walking past Barnabas and into the kitchen. Their Mother stood at one of the counters preparing two large baskets with all of the perishable goods that wouldn't keep until Monday. Her freckled hands moved at a dizzying speed, shifting through goods making sure mold hadn't already gotten to them. Though Adora could only see her mothers backside, she could practically feel the smile her Mother wore. "There ye are!" Adora's Mother cried out. She turned around to face her children, whipping her freckled hands on the apron she wore. Her Mother's smile fell slightly once she saw her children scowling. "Oh come now! Ye'll be doing something good helping those poor boys! Lord knows when the last time the had something decent to eat" She cried out. Adora pierced her lips, she knew her Mother was right but why did she have to go? She had plenty of other siblings that are just a capable.

As if she was reading Adora's thoughts. "Yer going Adora Marie Claire, because you need to spend more quality time with Barny, and ye also need to get out of your room and go outside more." Adora began to protest "But I do Ma! I walk to school everyday!" Her Mother rested her hands on Adora's shoulders "and that's the only time you ever leave. Adora my darling there is a world beyond the pages of books, and off the path you take to school or yer friends houses." Adora's Mother kissed her forehead, and did the same to Barney "and your going because they are your mates, and Claires do things for their mates." Adora's Mother handed each of her children a large basket and shooed them out of the kitchen. The pair stopped by the door to put on their over coats and hats. As the walked through the door, Adora heard a window open up above her. She craned her neck to see her brother Harrison, "have a lovely time you two!" he shouted with a wicked smile. Barnabas turned and waved his fist at the window "can it Harry, or I'll soak you when I get back." Harrison snickered and shut the window with a dull thud. "Come on" Barnabas grumbled as he stalked away from the house. Adora speed walked behind him, her small stature struggling to keep up with his taller one. Barnabas walked with hunched shoulders and his glass green eyes casted toward the ground. Adora scowled at her brother, as he weaved in and out of people leaving her behind "Barny wait up!" she cried out. He didn't listen, and kept walking at his current speed. Adora growled, she readjusted the basket in her arms, and hiked up her skirt a little more.

Barnabas continued to lead her to the docks, through people, back alley streets with grimy crates, and grotesque debris. In one alley a thin layer of a mysterious sludge cover the cobbled stone, Adora was none too please when she had to walk through that. She took extra care walking through it, so much so that she lost Barnabas. She was in some unfamiliar part of town, with browning shops, and decaying people. Adora rested her hands on her hips, "perhaps Mother is right, I should leave the house more, maybe then I will be able to find my way better." Adora scanned her surrounding, and decided to stand on top of a large crate near the alley she just came out of. By doing this she hoped to gain a better perspective of where she was. This is not what happened, she couldn't see anything that was helpful, but she could smell sea water. Adora smiled slightly at the prospect of being able to figure out where she was. No dice, she couldn't determined what direction the salty smell was coming from, it was simply everywhere. Adora sighed heavily and rested her hands on her hips once more, fearing she was doomed to either wander about the city or wait until her brother returned. "Traveling, and exploring sounds so much better on paper" she mumbled. Adora leaned her back against the cool brick of the building behind her, and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Shakespeare!" a voice called out, causing Adora's eyes to scan the small sea of people. "Over here!" The voice called again. Adora turned her head in the direction of the noise, she smiled mostly out of relief to see a familiar face. Jack Kelly was standing near a sagging building, with David and another boy Adora was not yet acquainted with. Adora leaped off her perch and moved her way over to the boys. When she reached them she said "it's Adora Jack Kelly, so I see you weren't caught." Jack chuckled "I'm too sly for them Shakespeare, so what brings you to these parts? Live around here or something?" Adora sighed "it's Adora, and sort of I live a bit away from these parts of Brooklyn my family owns a bakery on Linklon Street." The boy Adora was not familiar with spoke up "Your a little too soft to be a Brooklyn goil aren't ya?" Jack nudged the boy in the ribs "Boots!" The boy, Boots, rubbed his ribs saying"what?!" Jack rolled his eyes "don't mind him, even though he has a point...you are a little delicate."

Adora pierced her lips, unsure on how to respond to the subject. David cleared his throat and asked a different question, "so if you go to school in New York, you have to make the trek from your house in Brooklyn to the school in Manhattan?" Adora nodded at the freckled boy, "yeah it's not too bad, once you are used to it that is." Jack raised her eyebrows slightly "that's an awful lot of work to get to a building that from I hear, is a load of crap." Adora giggled a little "well I live by knowledge is power." Boots, who had been eyeing Adora's basket most of the conversation, "What's in the basket Shakespeare." Adora sighed, "please, it's Adora, and just some left over goods we didn't sell at the bakery, my Ma wants me and my Brother to give them to the Brooklyn Newsies." David smiled, "that's awfully nice of your Mother." Adora nodded "would you guys like some?" All three of the boys nodded quickly, and helped them selves to some of the pastries.

As, they ate Jack asked "so if your supposed to be giving the Spot's gang these with your brother, then why are you here, and wheres your brother?" Adora scowled "Barney was walking too fast, and I couldn't keep up so we got separated and now I am lost." Jack swallowed "well your brother is probably lost too. Seeing that Spot's gang hides out in the South docks and your closer to the North ones." Adora quirked a brow "what? That's impossible Barney would know where he was going he hangs out with a Newsie, Dottie." Boots, in between chews said, "sounds like your brother is giving ya the slip." Adora gripped the basket tighter, "he did what?" she bit out. The boys jumped back at the venom in her voice. Adora glared daggers at the ground "that low live, good for nothing...how could I be so stupid!" Jack dared to move closer, and place a hand on her shoulder "don't worry we were heading Spot's way before we bumped into ya, we could take ya to the South docks." Adora nodded "I would appreciate that Jack." Jack smiled crooked "no problem Shakespeare." Adora rolled her eyes, "just Adora, please."

The four made their way toward the South docks. Jack kept a conversation among them up with random topics he would grab from the air. Only once interjected the whole time her talked. "What brings you to these parts Jack? Isn't your turf Manhatten?" Jack nodded "typically yeah, but youse see we got some business with the King of the Brooklyn Newsies." Adora shirved a moment remembering the urban legeneds around the King. Noticing this Boots said "Yeah, Spots got that effect on people." Fear mixed with Adora's anger as Jack took up babbling again.

Adora though she smiled and conversed with the boys, got angrier with each step she took toward the South docks, as well a little more fearful. Adora, was not very easy to anger, but Barnabas had a way to make her blow her top. It was the stupid things he did, like leaving Adora in an unfamiliar place on purpose, or when he hid her favorite book from her. Adora was told she is very scary when angry, her words become toxic, and her eyes a green steel.

When the finally reached the docks, Adora's fear of the Brooklyn had all bust dissipated as it was fully consumed by her anger. Adora wanted nothing better to sock her brother right in the mouth. Some of the boys at the dock were preoccupied with various activities. Many were swimming in the murky Atlantic waters, others were playing cards, but all of them looked at the Manhattan Newsies with cold eyes. Adora, looked for her brother, or even Dottie whom she hand only met a handful of times.

One of the Brooklyn Newsies rose out of the water to stand on the dock. He glared at Jack and said something along the lines of "this isn't your turf." But Adora wasn't paying much attention because she had seen her brother, some where in a small fort of lobster traps, and crates. She saw his ginger hair, brown coat, and heard him laugh which had sent her temper off. Adora shoved past the Brooklyn Newsies that was blocking their path, who fell back into the ocean with a loud "hey!" Jack, Boots, and David all looked at her small frame as it stalked off toward the crates, slightly scared to follow. Adora wove through the crates, and found her brother still laughing with Dottie, and a boy she didn't know. "Barnabas Xavier Claire!" Adora seethed. Barnabas turned to look at his sister, slightly horrified. "Ah Dory there you are I was getting worried-" Adora growled "don't you play games with me Barnabas you low swine! You ditched me on purpose I outta throw you in the Atlanic!" Adora walked over to her brother and socked him right in the arm. "Dory it was an accident honest!" Barnabas said with a small smile he couldn't hide. Some Newsies who had been hanging near by snickered through the crates.

Dottie attempting to help his friend said, "Yeah Adora I am sure it wasn't on pur-" Adora glared daggers at him "stay out of this Dottie!" she turned her attention back to her brother. "Lying to me about it Barnabas with not make it better! You were leading me to the North docks instead of the South" Adora shoved him with every word. "I wouldn't even be out here in if ye didn't pipe up last night 'at least send Adora with me she'll soften them up so the boys won't soak me.' I ought to soak you myself. I could have been reading! Reading Barnabas, I have books who have been awaiting my attention since Monday, but no! Ye had to drag me along with ya on this outing Ma is making ya go on, only for ya to ditch me in an unfamiliar part of town!" Adora stopped a to breathe and now fix her glasses. Barnabas leaned in a whispered in her ear "cut it out Adora your embarrassing me in front of my friends." Adora felt her blood boil, and Barnabas looked down at her with wide eyes as he now realized that was not the proper thing to say. "Embarrassing you?! I show you embarrassing!" With that final phrase and shove Barnabas lost his balance and fell through the crates, and into the ocean.

Jack, who had witnessed most of the one sided argument laughed aloud when Barnabas landed in the water. Adora glared at her brother treading water "ya swine!" She turned away from him, and now faced the small crowd her scuffle had gathered. Under the boy's eyes Adora, felt her face heat up and tear of her own embarrassment prick her eyes. She had to leave. Adora breathed a moment to compose herself, and smoothed her skirts. She then proceeded to hand Dottie the basket of baked goods "from our Ma, left over pastries from the bakery" Dottie took them with shaking hands, nervous from Adora's out burst.

She moved to walk out the way she came, but the path was blocked by Jack and the boy who was with her brother before they fought. "Excuse me" Adora mumbled, casting her gaze to the ground. "Shakespeare! I didn't know you had such a temper guess I ought to not get on your bad side" Jack said with a grin. Adora scowled "It's Adora, please ex-" she was cut off by the other boy. "She one of yours Jack?" He eyed her with such a gaze. It was cold, and a little impressed all at once. The boy was not extremely tall, yet he commanded the air he occupied. Adora though he also had a handsome face.

"Nah Spot, she's isn't no Newsie she's a bookworm ain't that right Shakespeare?" Jack stood by Adora and swung and arm around her shoulders. The weight was foreign and uncomfortable. "Jack it's Adora, and yes I like books enough. Now excuse me."

But before she could move, Boots had piped up "Maybe you ain't too soft to be from Brooklyn." Adora smiled a little still unsure how to respond "well." David smiled "yeah your a pretty tough cookie huh Shakespeare?" Adora sighed "It's Adora, and I just have an awful temper." Spot raised his eyebrows, and Jack laughed. "Yeah our Ma says it will be the one thing keeping her from finding a will husband." Adora turned around, to see her brother who had climbed out of the Atlantic, and was wringing out his shirt. She scowled, still very angry with her brother "excuse me gentlemen, I will be going home now. Goodbye Jack, David, Boots, and it was nice meeting you Spot." The boys mumbled their goodbyes. Adora moved away from Jack's arm, and began to walk through the for of crates. Barnabas rolled his eyes "And how to you plan on getting back?!" he called to her. Adora turned her nose up in the air, "I'll find a way with out your help!"

Barnabas had caught up to Adora's retreating form when she was half way to Queens, and even closer to guilt. As they walked up two streets down from their own, Barnabas' clothes were nearly dry, and Adora was consumed by her guilt. She mumbled "I'm sorry fro throwing you in the ocean." Barnabas sighed and said "I'm sorry for leaving you behind...on purpose." Adora looked up at him "promise you won't tell Ma I pushed you in" she pleaded. Barnabas smirked wildly, "Only if you do my English homework for the next week, and don't tell Ma I lost ya on purpose." Adora nodded "deal." She shoved her brother playfully, and he shoved back before they dashed all the way home.

When they entered the door, Adora heard their Mother call from the kitchen. "How'd it go?" Adora glanced and Barnabas, before they relied in unison "good." The pair the proceeded to kick off their shoes at the door step, and go about their ideal activities until dinner. Their Mother had demanded a detailed telling of the days event from all her children, over a beef stew. Barnabas had covered telling their adventure to the docks, fogging up the details a little. He was better at embellishments than Adora was, who only contributed when she was addressed by her Mother. After dinner, Adora had settled down to a book by the hearth in the family room, well her brothers Fredrick, and Harrison played chest. It was only here invested in the words of Austen, near her warm fire place did a thought occur to her. Adora had just met the king of the Brooklyn Newsies.

 _Thanks for reading! Please review if you want!_

 _Sincerely OfclocksandViolets :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys it's Ofclocksandviolets here. Hope you all have been well. I just want to thank those who have read and those who have reviewed too! It means a lot to me :)Sorry about the large gaps in updates. Finals have been crazy. And to answer a previous question that was asked, I will attempt to follow the movie plot line as best as I can, but my memory might not be the best. So bare with me._

 _As usual though. I own only what is mine._

 **Chapter 3**

Adora's, hands shook as she walked to school on Monday. She kept glass green eyes trained on the docks as she walked. There was no real reason for Adora, to be nervous but she was. It quite possibly might have to do with the fact that she had a small run in with a fabled villain, and lived. Adora, of course was trying her hardest to ignore her ridiculous behavior and carry on. "Come on Adora, suck it up it's not like you ran into death and cheated him. He was just a boy." That was the very issue though, Spot the feared King of Brooklyn was just a boy. He could have been a terrifying beast with rippling muscles and a yellow tooth sneer, but he wasn't. Which is what made Adora nervous, if all those stories were true, and a mere boy did those terrible things without gaining a least a pair of hollow eyes. Then Spot, was a force to be reckoned with.

Adora, stopped a moment to look down at the docks. The salty air was cool and teased her blonde hair. She, tugged her coat around her slim frame. Adora, could not see the very hide away where she had met the king from her perch, but all the same she could imagine it. She could imagine Spot, he sat on top of those crates, bossing boys like Dottie around during the day. Adora, didn't care to think of what he possibly did at night. With shiver, Adora continued her way to school, at a quicker pace then she had before. Her boots hitting with a forceful pound, against the stone streets.

The walk to school felt longer, today. There was something in the air that made Adora more reluctant and sluggish. It settle on her shoulders in an unfamiliar weight, like Jack's arm. It was not unwelcome, but she didn't understand. Not understanding that was scary.

When Adora did finally arrived at the normal meeting spot, she understood what the feeling was. It was chaos. Outside the Pultizer News building, a crowd had gathered. Among the hum of questions and pointing; there was shouting, the sound of brutal skin to skin contact, and cheering. Adora tried, to peer over the shoulders to get a look at what had drawn in the masses. But her height was working against her, and she couldn't see a thing.

Adora gave you trying to see what had the crowd's attention, and searched the mess for her friends "Hollie, Ellie!" she called. Adora listened a moment to the sound of the riot going on around her. No dice. She tried calling a few more times but the crowd was too dense. With a stroke of what Adora considered genius, she to the statue, scaled it before calling for her friend again. Once at the statue's top, Adora got a glimpse of what had so many people's attention.

In what she could only describe as a brick den. A collection of Newsies were rioting. They were ripping up News papers, and fighting other bothers. Ink and blood stained the stone. It was horrific. Adora stared at the scene for a millisecond, before calling once again for her friends. "Hollie, Ellie!" Adora received a response that time. "We are coming Adora!" Adora heard Hollis cry. Adora gazed down to watch, Eleanor using her elbow to shove through the crowd that started to gather, with Hollis in tow.

Hollis, and Eleanor joined Adora on top of the statue, gripping the marble in an awkward hug to prevent themselves from falling. "What in the blazes is going on here!" Adora asked with raised brows. Hollis shrugged her shoulders, "haven't the foggiest, but Ellie suspects it a strike." Adora craned her heard towards Ellie, "a strike?" she asked. Ellie, nodded red curls bouncing "the paper mill my brother Clark, works at had one 2 weeks ago, this resembles the scene he had described."

The three then turned to watch the mess of bodies inside the iron gates of the the newspaper building to continue to watch; fists were flying, boys were ripping papers to shreds, there was even some blood on the brick. "How horrific, you don't suppose Davey is down there do you?" Hollis mumbled, eyes widening for a second. Ignoring Hollis, Adora mumbled "It's getting awfully rough in there, won't be long before they call the police." Hollis and Eleanor nodded robotically in agreement. "I don't think we will be making it to school on time, not with all these people" Eleanor commented, while looking at the accumulation of on lookers.

Soon the noise of the strike mixed with the sound of horse hoofs in the distance. Some one must have informed the police. "They won't have much time to get out of there, somebody has to warn them," Adora mumbled watching the chaos. Then with out giving much of a second though she said, "Hollie hold my bag." Adora shoved her school bad into Hollis' arms, who looked at her friend confused. "Adora what are you gonna do?" Adora, without answering climbed down from the statue. She shoved through the crowd, uddering 'excuse me' a few times, making her way towards the lion's den.

Needless to say the confusion was worse on the inside. Adora was shoved a few times and narrowly dodged a few fists. She felt dread set in her stomach that she may have made a grave mistake. Taking a deep breath she shouted "you guys gotta get out of here the, police are coming!" Nobody payed attention to her, the boys were too caught up in there testosterone. Adora tried again "You guys have to go!" Still no one paid her mind.

They were getting more aggressive and out of control. Adora was getting claustrophobic. She decided she had tried her best. Adora attempted to shove her way through the mess of fighting boys, to get back to her friends, only to be knocked down flat. She smacked her head hard on the brick, her glasses shifting from the blow. Spots swirled in her vision, and her temper boiled. Adora rose back up with a scowl on her face. Adora fixed her glasses, and dusted her self off before tapping the boy who had pushed her on the shoulder while his back was turned.

The boy faced her with a ugly face, and thick uni brow. Adora spat "It's rude to push," before punching the boy square in the nose breaking it. The ugly boy held his bleeding nose, and Adora her hand. She glanced down at her hand and wrinkled and the red ooze that dotted it. Adora then looked up at the boy, who looked less than please. Black eyes hardening, he growled, winding a hand up to slap Adora.

She held up her arms ready to defend herself.

At the last moment, a hand gripped the boy's wrist from behind. "You heard her it's rude to push," a familiar voice drawled. Jack Kelly, twisted the ugly boy's arm behind his back, and shoved him to the ground. The boy fell, bashing his face. He laid there a minute, blood leaking from his broken nose onto the stone. Adora was sure he was dead until the ugly boy groaned. Satisfied that Adora, wouldn't be going to jail for murder today, she turned to Jack.

"Shakespeare you gotta get out of here, tough goil from Brooklyn or not." Jack was sweaty and smelled fairly vile. Blood dripped from his brow. And for the first time since their meeting Adora, looked him in the eyes. They were brown, endless, and moving. Adora blushed.

"Jack please, it's Adora, and your the one who has to leave the police will be here any minute," Adora countered with urgency. Jack smirked down at Adora, who had just become very aware of how short she was. "Shakespeare, you worried about little old me?" Adora rolled her eyes. "It's Adora, and I worry about all of my friends. Now please you have to go!" Adora shoved him lightly. "Now round up your boys-"

"Never fear Brooklyn is here!"

Adora, stopped talking to Jack and casted her gaze up toward the top of the news paper house. There she saw Spot standing atop of the paper house, with his hands perched on his hips, a sling shot in hand. Spot and his boys, hit the others with small stones. Once they ran out, Spot's boy descended into the chaos, most likely to fight with their fists. The King himself landed right in front of Adora, causing her to back into Jack who grinned and shook Spot's hand. "Glad you could make it Spot!" Jack shouted over the noise. Spot nodded "yeah well, nice to see ya again Shakespeare!" He smirked at Adora, taking her right hand in his before kissing it. _The king thinks himself a charmer_ Adora, thought taking her hand back. She felt, Jack tense behind her before he laid his own hand on her shoulder.

Spot eyed Jack, with blue orbs. Jack glared right back. The tension was thick, as the boys appeared to battled each other.

Adora groaned. "Boys!" She cried getting irritated. They broke their staring contest, to look at Adora. "We have to leave the police will be here any second to break up the fight!"

Jack began to protest before, a gang of officers busted through the crowd on horses wielding clubs.

Adora looked on as one of the officers hit a boy. The boy fell limp, knocked out cold, and Adora for the first time feared for her life

Boys began to scatter about, climbing up the building, ducking in alleyways, and some even landed a last punch. Adora felt the weight of an arm around her shoulder, and a hand grip her arm. "Come on let's go boys!" she heard Jack shout to his lot, at the same time Spot called "fall out lads!" Adora was steered out of the den by Jack. They dodged boys and the clubs held by the police. Adora held her breath the entire time, cursing herself for trying to be a heroin.

Once they were beyond the iron gates, Adora breathed and looked around. It was a sight. Boys battered and bloodied. Some of them young. The on lookers were still there. She heard shouting coming from the site of the riot, and Jack call out "Crutchy!" Adora turned toward the Pultizer building.

Among the paper shreds, sat a lone boy tall gangly and big nosed. The police fell on him hosting him from his perch on top of the ink mass. He called out, screamed even. But they took him away. And just like that Crutchy was gone.

"Crutchy no!" Jack called out running foreword, only to be restrained by another boy. Jack fought the other boy for, realizing they was non hope for saving his friend. "Where are they taking him?" Adora breathed. "The boy's home," Jack spat. "What's that?" she asked spacey, still dazed from the expiernce. "It's where they take ya when you break a law! Alright Jez I thought you were supposed to be smart Ms. Scholarship!" Jack snapped out of no where. Adora lept backwark, tears pricking her eyes. Jack turned to her, with regret in his eyes "Shakespeare I'm sorry." Adora sputtered and then walked away.

She heard Jack call her, "Shakespeare wait!" he gripped her arm to stop her from going but Adora shook him off. She needed to leave now. And Jack let her go.

She whipped her eyes furiously, she knew Jack didn't mean it. But it still hurt. Why did it hurt so much? Adora felt something warm an sticky on the back of her head. She raised a hand to her blonde hair. Blood. Adora was bleeding. It must have been the fall. How did she not know she was bleeding?

"Adora!" she heard Hollis call.

"Over here Hollie!" Adora, called to her friends waving her hands. Once they spotted her in the dispersing crowd, Eleanor and Hollis rushed over. "Are you off your rocker!?" Eleanor cried. Hollis nodded furiously "seriously Adora, you could have been killed!"

"Somebody needed to warn those boys!" Adora defended. Hollis sighed "Adora, you can't always be an Austen heroin." Adora hung her heard low, it was fuzzy. Eleanor looked at her in concern, "Adora are you okay?" Her eyes widened when she saw blood mixed with Adora's light blonde hair. "Jesus Christ!" Eleanor swore. She then turned to Hollis, "we have to get her to sit down, and water to clean the cut."

Hollis nodded once, before she scanned the area. "There she pointed to what appeared to be a run down diner." Eleanor, and Hollis moved Adora so she rested on arm on either of their shoulders. Adora stumbled every step into the restaurant.

It smelled like smoke, and sweat. There was faint whispering. She could only see the floor boards. They creaked and were the color of rotten mustard. Eleanor maneuvered Adora into a wooden chair. "Can I have a glass of water please?" Hollis called. Adora, blinked her eyes her vision clearing a little. Eleanor was right in her face, studying her eyes. "Ellie I'm fine really, it's just a cut." Eleanor backed away a bit, and directed her attention at something else. Adora looked around and realized the shabby restaurant was filled with Newsies. They sat at small wooden tables, some chatted with eachother. Others watched her, curious about the blonde girl with the bleeding head.

Jack Kelly, was with them. He looked at her with a concern that wasn't unnoticed. Hollis returned with a glass of water, and Eleanor produced a hankie. Hollis dunked the hankie, in the water before pressing it to Adora's head. Who hissed at the sensation. The Newsies that were once watching the trio, turned back to their friends. All accept Jack who looked on still.

"I don't believe we will be making it to school today ladies," Eleanor smirked wringing her hands clearly still worried. Hollis sighed "the cut doesn't look too bad, my mom say the head always bleeds more." Adora chuckled a little "not much we can do about a strike. Sometimes I forget you mom is a doctor." Hollis chuckled, "taught my Dad everything he knows." The three of them giggled.

Jack, still watched on a few moments before he stood up. "Hey Jack where ya going?" Adora heard a boy say as Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking towards her. Some of Jack's gang watched him walk , with curious faces. He stopped in front of the three girls. Hollis, continued to wash away the blood from Adora's hair, but Eleanor excused herself to get more water.

"How'd ya get cut?" Jack asked.

Adora looked up at him "I hit my head pretty heard when that boy shoved me."

Jack smiled small "good thing I soaked him pretty good."

Adora laughed "I broke his noise first."

Jack, chuckled "you are a pretty tough lady."

Adora, looked down at her hands. They still had dry blood on them. Her stomach twisted. "Hollie, could I have that rag?" Hummed, and made to hand Adora the rag. Jack, grabbed the hankie before Adora could. "Allow me ma'am," he whispered. Adora nodded an held out her hand. Jack, rubbed the blood off her hand in a rough motion.

"Shakespeare," he began "I am sorry. Didn't mean to snap at ya like that, just frustrated..." He trailed off and stopped cleaning the blood off.

"I understand, and have already forgiven you Jack Kelly, and please it's Adora."

Jack, smiled, handing the rag back to, Hollis, and walking back towards his boys.

"Don't go knocking your head around too much Shakespeare. I may need your brain someday," he called over his shoulder.

Adora sighed, shaking her head. "It's Adora, she whispered."

 _Thanks for sticking with this story guys!_

 _Please review. I love feed back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _OfClocksandViolets_


End file.
